1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved propulsion device having an impulse drive using universal joints. As hereinafter described in detail, the invention is employed in a land vehicle but other applications, such as in boats, are contemplated. The device may also be used for such diversified purposes as a pile driver or other hammer or a carpet stretcher. Essentially, the invention takes advantage of the fact that universal joints, when the forks thereof are disposed at obtuse angles, rotate nonuniformly. By accumulating the nonuniform rate of rotation, a weight may be caused to reciprocate longitudinally of the vehicle, the weight velocity being high in one direction and low in the other. The variation in rate causes the device to tend to move in the direction of the high speed movement of the weight. If the device is mounted on wheels, the vehicle travels in the direction of the fast movement.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,511 shows a motion-transmitting mechanism using universal joints, but does not use these joints otherwise than for causing shafts to rotate around angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,436 shows a drive train employing universal joints, but again does not take advantage of the results obtained in accordance with the present invention. The same is true of U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,824.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,368 shows a vehicle which is advanced by an unbalanced force but on quite different principles.